


Five Times Stiles Ate Ass and One Time He Got His Ass Ate (Somebody Point Me To the Best Ass Eata)

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Underwear Kink, Vibrators, five times fic, so much rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by A$$ Remix. I own nothing except the typos.</p>
<p>Ask me questions using the "cabinfeverdreamsao3" tag on tumblr or directly at whenbaeputsitinthewronghol.tumblr.com.</p>
<p>will update relationships/characters as the story progresses. I will  try to post every monday.<br/>you're all welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by A$$ Remix. I own nothing except the typos.
> 
> Ask me questions using the "cabinfeverdreamsao3" tag on tumblr or directly at whenbaeputsitinthewronghol.tumblr.com.
> 
> will update relationships/characters as the story progresses. I will try to post every monday.  
> you're all welcome.

Stiles had one of the worst days at school including the weeks he was possessed by the Nogitsune. First he had to help pack research and fight a swarm of kelpies, then go straight to school to a chemistry test that he was not prepared for, then he had to present an American History essay, the period after that he had yet another test, though he studied for this one he drew a blank at every question. Lacrosse practice kicked his ass. Pack training kicked his ass even more. He's surprised he's not one, giant bruise.

After getting pinned down by Jackson, JACKSON of all people, he begged Scott to come over. Begged, pleaded, and whined. Scott, of course, accepted. He even offered to go straight to Stiles' house only if Stiles dropped the girls off at the mall. Stiles would've said yes to almost anything in order to get some bro time with Scott. His dad was working the night shift so they could do whatever their teenaged hearts desired.

Stiles dropped the girls off and headed as fast as he could for his house. He tried not to break any laws as he zoomed through the town.  
He ran out of his jeep, taking the stairs two at a time, to get to Scott who was waiting in Stiles' room.

Stiles first noticed Scott tidied up a bit. His pile of clothes was sorted and his desk was clean-ish. The next thing he noticed was Scott's naked body face down in his pillow and his bare ass in the air.

"Oh, Scotty, that's what I'm talking about," Stiles murmured. He threw his backpack on his desk chair and peeled off his shirts until he could feel the cool air on his chest. He toed his shoes off along with his socks. He made quick work of his pants leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

He palmed his best friends supple cheeks and rubbed his cheek on one. He exhaled deeply and felt Scott shudder under his touch. "This all for me, Scotty?"

"All for you," Scott's voice was muffled by the pillow. Stiles trailed kisses up and down Scott's spine. "P-please, Stiles,"

"Sorry, dude, got lost in my thoughts."

Stiles spread the beautiful cheeks before him to get a good look at Scott's hole. Stiles had Scott shave and clean himself while he dropped the girls off. It was a perfect hole. He tapped it with a finger to gauge Scott's desperation; the hole tried to clench around Stiles' finger. Poor Scotty.

Stiles placed the very tip of his tongue on the hole. Slowly, so slowly, he moved it back and forth. Scott's deep moan spurred him on. Stiles made a diamond shape with his tongue.  
Top, left, bottom, right. Top, left, bottom, right. Top, left, bottom, right. Scott's legs were shaking and his hands were fisted in Stiles' sheets.  
Stiles wiped his hands on his cover and pushes Scott's cheeks together. Stiles moved his tongue as fast as he could and the hoarse moan that came from Scott sounded like heaven. Both boys were starting to sweat and grow desperate.

Stiles continued his assault on Scott's ass.

"Stiles, please, lemme-"

Stiles stopped moving so he could hear his friends pleas. "What, Scotty? What do you need?"

"Let me come, please?"

Stiles rubbed his hand up Scott's back. "You're doing so good for me. Can you hold on for a little bit more? Can you do that for me?"

Scott nods, not trusting his voice to give away his true desperation.  
Stiles goes back to licking at Scott's hole. It's slick with spit and sweat and Stiles loves it.  
He loves the taste and smell and sight of his best friend so desperate because of him. Scott has a white-knuckled grip in the sheets.

"S-stiles, I c-can't. I gotta-a,"

"Go ahead, Scotty," stiles briefly says. "Go ahead and come." Scott does immediately and very vocally. If Stiles' neighbors didn't know his name, they do now.

Scott collapses right there, muscles spent and tired. Stiles sits on the edge of the bed. "Fuck, Stiles," he gasps. Scott notes Stiles' still hard cock and moves to kneel in front of his friend. He rubs his large hands on Stiles' bare thighs. "Let me take care of you," Scott doesn't wait for a response as he takes Stiles' cock out of the boxer briefs and into his mouth.

"Fuck, Scott!" Stiles gasps. Scott bobs his head while tonguing Stiles' slit. "M'not gonna last Scotty." Scott bobs his head faster and tries to get as much of Stiles' length down his throat and massages Stiles' taint.  
Stiles bites his lip as he empties himself into Scott's warm mouth. Scott doesn't waste a drop.

Stiles flops backwards, his cock quickly softening on his stomach. Scott wiped spit off his mouth with the back of his hand and laid down next to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist. Stiles, already half-asleep, snuggled closer to Scott's warm body.

"Night, buddy." Scott whispered.

"G'nifht," was Stiles' sleepy answer.


	2. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of it being Mother's Day I'm gonna post early also I really like this chapter.
> 
> For progress/sneak peek posts look up the "cabinfeverdreamsao3" tag on tumblr or message me directly at whenbaeputsitinthewronghole.tumblr.com
> 
> I own nothing except the typos.

Scott didn't mean to tell Isaac about Stiles eating him out, it just sorta happened.

"Whats got you in a good mood, Scott?" Isaac asked with a cheeky grin as Scott walked into the loft. Nobody else was there for the meeting yet. Scott looked around and confessed what he and Stiles did yesterday. It's not like they agreed to not tell anybody and stiles gift for ass eating should be shared.

After telling Isaac all the details of their romp his cheeks were flushed and only a hit of blue was visible with his blown pupils. A few minutes after that people started coming in. First Derek and Peter, then Lydia and Allison with Kira and Stiles coming in last. Isaac could barely look at the other boy or else his cheeks would blush crimson.

As the meeting ended Isaac asked stiles for a ride to the store real quick. Stiles agreed as long as he could stop by his house real quick.  
When in the jeep Isaac confessed his true reason for getting stiles alone.

"Scott told me what you two did yesterday." He blurted.

Stiles reversed out of the parking space and headed for his house. "Really, now?" Isaac nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, I was ac-ctually, I-I was wonder-" Isaac stammered. His blush was returning full force. 

"You want me to eat you out?" Stiles casually finished.

Isaac honestly had no idea when Stiles became so confident about sex. "Uh, yeah," he sheepishly replied. 

"Sure thing, buddy. I'll give you the Stilinski Special." He intertwined his hand with Isaac's and winked at him. All of a sudden the road looked really interesting.

The boys arrived at Stiles' shortly after that. Stiles walked around the jeep to take Isaac's hand. It was a comforting gesture. Stiles led the taller boy to his room which got messy again in less than 24 hours.

"I've nev-never," 

"I figured, but it's okay Iss." It's my job to make you feel good." Stiles room Isaac's hand. Let me take control, okay?" He kissed Isaac's hand as he nodded yes. "Can you take your clothes off for me?" Stiles asked Isaac as he started undressing too. Isaac did as asked and stood there, both of them hard and naked.

Stiles took Isaac's face in his hands, thumbs brushing over those defined cheekbones, and placed a gentle kiss on Isaac's lips. "If you want me to stop, I will. I want you to be comfortable, okay?" Isaac nodded again. "I need to hear you say it, Iss."

"Okay Stiles. I trust you."

"Thank you." He has a dopey grin on his face that makes Isaac's knees weak. "Can you lay in your back for me?"

Isaac does so. Stiles straddles him and begins to kiss his jawline and his neck. He sucks a lovebite where the two meet and watches it disappear before his eyes. He moves on to kiss Isaac's collarbone which stirs Isaac's cock.  
He trails kisses down the dip of Isaac's chest. He takes a hardened nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Isaac moans loudly. Mouth still on Isaac, stiles looks up through his lashes as he moves on to the other one.

He goes back to kissing down the long body before him, kissing each ab, licking down the trail of hair that leads to Isaac's cock. He's about as long as Stiles, about seven inches, but a bit thicker and uncircumcised. Stiles takes the purple head in his mouth and bobs his head up and down. Isaac thrusts up into the wet heat. Stiles doesn't give a negative reaction but instead takes Isaac's hand and places it in his hair. 

Isaac doesn't pull, just rubs Stiles' scalp. It elicits a hum which feels good on Isaac's cock.  
Stiles has almost the whole thing in his mouth, save for an inch or two. Isaac can feel the throat muscles try to milk his cock.

"S-stiles, stop please," stiles immediately pulls off of Isaac.

"You okay? Talk to me Iss," Stiles' pupils are blown and a flush is all over his body. 

"M'okay. Just don't wanna come yet." Isaac's mouth is captured by Stiles'.

"Such a good boy, Iss. Maybe better than Scott." Isaac preens at the praise. "Hold your legs up for me baby."

Isaac did what he was told, holding his legs at the knees, as Stiles licked a long stripe from his hole across his taint and cupping his balls with his tongue. Isaac's back arched off the bed "H-holy fuck Stiles," Isaac moaned. Stiles gave each of Isaac's balls a thorough licking. Isaac never stopped moaning and cursing and writhing.

Stiles pushed the very tip of his tongue inside Isaac's hole, moving it any way he could. Isaac reached down to stroke himself and was batted away by Stiles' hand.

"Can you come without touching yourself baby?" Isaac's curls stuck to his sweaty forehead as he nodded once. Stiles pressed the pad of a single finger on Isaac's hole, right next to his tongue, and rubbed. Isaac's orgasm hit him hard and unexpectedly. He shot white strips across his stomach and chest, hitting his chin and a little on his cheek. He let his legs down, muscles exhausted and worn.

Stiles trailed kisses up Isaac's thigh then cleaned his come from his body. It was bitter and slightly sweet. Isaac took Stiles' face in his hands and kissed the plump lips before him. "Thanks you," he murmured. Then noticed Stiles' erection. "Can-can I help you?"

"I don't mind but only if you want to." Stiles moved to straddle Isaac's stomach.

"I do," Isaac reached into Stiles' nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his hand and Stiles' cock. He started moving his hand slow until Stiles started thrusting into his hand. He picked up the pace until Stiles came with Isaac's name on his lips. He shot across Isaac's face, painting it in white stripes. "M'sorry, Iss,"

He leaned over and licked his come off Isaac's face. He rearranged them until they were both on their side, Stiles holding Isaac and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey love stackson sex...but highkey
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome

After overhearing Scott tell Isaac that Stiles ate him out and then hearing Isaac tell Scott Stiles' tongue was probably magic, he decided to check it out himself.  
He waited until he and Stiles were alone at the loft which took less time than he thought. Stiles was doing something domestic in the kitchen, probably making sandwiches or drinks or whatever, when Jackson crowded the other boy against the counter. 

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed. "Dude, you need to stop hanging around Derek. You're starting to be a hella creeper." Jackson just stared at the boy. "Heeeeelloooo? Earth to douchebag." Jackson eased up a bit so Stiles' back wasn't pressed so hard against the counter.

Then he pressed his lips on Stiles' who returned the gesture quickly and very enthusiastically. Stiles followed Jackson's lead. He moaned when Jackson traced his lower lip with his tongue. Jackson took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue into Stiles' mouth. The moan Stiles gave off made Jackson's knees go weak a little bit. Not that he's ever let Stiles know.

He pulled back and looked at Stiles' face. His lip were red and puffy. His pupils blown. His face, and probably the rest of him, was flushed. His hands on Jackson's waist.

Jackson just smirked. "I'll be at your house later tonight when your dad's at work."

Stiles was left gaping like a fish as Jackson collected his things and went home.

"Well, shit." He mumbled to no one.

~~~~~Later That Night, Probably 10 pm~~~~~~~~

Stiles cleaned his room a bit. He threw his dirty clothes in a basket and took it downstairs to wash. He threw away some empty soda and energy drink cans. He changed his sheets and brushed his teeth. He put on some deodorant and cologne...for Jackson. Jackass Jackson. The guy who ridiculed him since the two were in pre-school. The fuck was Stiles doing cleaning up for Jackass Jackson?

He rolled his eyes as said jackass came through his window. Yet again.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"You know what I'm here for. Now take your clothes off so I can ride your face."

Stiles looked at Jackson for a minute or two before doing as he was told. He tossed his shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear in a pile. He also saw Jackson was naked and hard. His body was fucking incredible. If Stiles was honest with himself he really wanted his face in Jackson's ass. 

Jackson walked in front and Stiles and pushed him on the bed. He crawled up Stiles' body to kiss him, deeper and harder than the kiss in the loft. Jackson turned himself around so he could blow Stiles while getting eaten out. Stiles was bigger than average, maybe six inches and a little thick. He feels Stiles' large hands on his ass, rubbing them and just playing with his cheeks.

"You gonna get started or just play with my ass?" Jackson asks.

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do," Stiles retorts.

"Please. I could have Danny do that. Now stick your tongue in my ass or I'm leavi-" Jackson's sentence is cut off when Stiles does exactly that.

"Fuck," Jackson breathes. "Yeeeessss" he moans as stiles parts his cheeks to lap at his hole. He jacks Stiles off slowly until he starts fucking into Jackson's fist.  
When Jackson takes the head of Stiles' cock in his mouth, Stiles moans into Jackson's ass. Stiles works his tongue anyway he can into Jackson even rubbing the hole while his tongue fucks into it.

"Yes, yes, fuck Stiles," Jackson keens. Holy shit, McCall and Lahey were right. They were so fucking right. Jackson takes Stiles all the way into his mouth. His nose touches Stiles' balls and he works his throat around Stiles' cock. He pulls off, panting heavily, coating Stiles' cock in saliva and pre-come. 

"Holy fuCK, Jackson," Stiles moans, his head hitting his pillow.

"Don't you fucking stop, Stilinski." Jackson warns before bobbing up and down Stiles' length.

Stiles parts Jackson's perfect cheeks and licks a long stripe across the puckered, pink hole. He's quick but through which leaves Jackson moaning around his cock.

Stiles presses a finger against the hole, just rubbing, before sinking his long finger inside. Jackson is hot and tight. "You like that Jackson?" Jackson mumbles out his approval as Stiles begins to finger and tongue fuck Jackson. He's pumping his finger in and out of Jackson pausing to pull at the rim of Jackson's hole while fucking his mouth. He laps at the hole enough to add a second finger. He's been purposely ignoring Jackson's prostate.

"Pleaseee, Stiles," Jackson's not even sure what he's begging for honestly. He's still sucking Stiles off while jacking what he can't fit in his mouth.

"Jackson you better pull off. I'm about-about-fuuuuuuuuck!" Stiles is coming down Jackson's throat who's not letting a single drop go to waste. Even after Stiles is done Jackson's still sucking. Stiles is now fucking Jackson on three of his fingers. Jackson pulls off of Stiles' cock to take both balls into his mouth and hums.

"Shit, Jackson. Stop." He commands.

"What? Too much for you?"

"No I want you to ride my face like you said you were." 

Jackson gets off of Stiles' very sweaty yet sorta defined body. Stiles moves his pillow out the way so he can lay his head almost next to the headboard. His head is bracketed by Jackson's calves under his arms. Jackson's literally sitting on a Stiles' face and it feels fucking amazing. Stiles points his tongue straight up and when he feels Jackson's hole he grabs his hips and drives him down on it. Jackson's griping the headboard with white knuckles while he fucks himself on Stiles' fucking magical tongue. 

"Stiles," Jackson moans. "M'not gonna last. M'close. So close."

Stiles grabs Jackson's cock, rubbing the pisslit, pre-come making it super easy to bring Jackson over the edge.

"Shit, shit, HOLy FUUuuck!" He comes all over Stiles' headboard. Jackson's whole body tenses for a good minute and a half while he climaxes. Stiles gently licks at his hole while stroking him through his orgasm and rubs his other hand up and down Jackson's thigh. 

While Jackson comes down from his best orgasm so far, Stiles rearranges them so they're on their side. He grabs his shirt from earlier and cleans the come from his headboard. He gets a wet washcloth and wipes the sweat from Jackson and then himself. He throws both things in a pile somewhere. Jackson's eyes are heavy as he mumbles out a thank you to Stiles which is shushed by the boy as he covers both of them and heads to sleep.


	4. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a "light bdsm" chapter and somehow there's angst. sorry.
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes.

It was approximately stupid o'clock when Stiles heard his phone go off.

"Whoosit?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Break the mountain ash so I can come in." The voice said and hung up with a click. What, no please or thank you?

Stiles grudgingly broke the mountain ash barrier and not give seconds later Derek was climbing through his window. Stiles turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Who's dying?" Stiles' eyes were 99% closed.

"No one."

"Who's gonna die?"

"No one?"

"Then why am I up at,"-stiles turned his screen on-"1:25 in the morning?" His attempt at glaring is feeble at best. He's so glad his dad is working the night shift.

"I need a favor," Derek grew quiet.

"And that favor would beeeeeee?" Stiles prompted after several minutes.

"I heard what you did for Scott, Isaac, and Jackson." Derek seemed to blush at this.

It all clicked in Stiles' head. "Oh,"

Derek sat down in Stiles' desk chair with his head in his hands. "Never mind," he stood and made his way to the window. "I should just go. Forget I sai-"

Stiles grabbed his arm. "Hey, it's okay. I don't mind, dude. Just-just come sit down and talk to me?" Stiles sat, legs crossed, on his bed.

Derek nodded and took his boots and jacket off.

"So, what's up?" Stiles asked, fully alert.

"I-I-I," Derek started.

"It's okay, take your time. Do you wanna lay down?"

"Yeah," Derek laid down on the bed, facing the wall, as Stiles laid behind him and draped an arm around Derek's waist.

Stiles is about to fall asleep as Derek mumbled out "I'm ready,"

The two sat back up as Stiles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I...need you...to take control." Derek forced out.

Stiles yawned. "I can do that. Will you let me, though?"

"Yes, sir." Stiles could get used to this.

"Take you clothes off for me and get on your hands and knees on the bed." Stiles ordered.

"Yes, sir." Derek did as he was told. His cock hung half-mast, foreskin rolled up.

Stiles, still clothed, draped himself over Derek's back. "Fuck, Derek, look at you," he whispered. He ran a hand up and down Derek's side. Derek shivered at the touch. Stiles leaned back to look at Derek. His back is arched, his ass is literal perfection. Stiles palms said ass and Derek groans.

"You like that?"

"Yes, sir."

Stiles takes his shirt and pajama bottoms off and walks around look at Derek's face. He looks like he's about to bolt out the window, clothes be damned.

Stiles kneels in front of him. "Hey, what're you thinking about?" Derek is quiet. "Derek, I asked you a question."

They gets the older man's attention. "Sorry, sir. Just thinking I should go home."

Stiles presses a chaste kiss to Derek's mouth and rests his forehead on Derek's. "If you really want to, you can. I won't hold it against you."

"Can we-can we continue?"

"Of course," another kiss. "Lay down." Derek does so without hesitation. Stiles straddles him, cock against his ass. Derek thinks Stiles is gonna fuck him but he actually starts massaging Derek. Stiles has wonderful hands. They're easing the knots out of Derek's shoulders and he's relaxing further into the bed.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Stiles taps Derek's hips which Derek raises up. "Good boy. You feelin' better?"

Derek nods. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Nah, don't thank me. You're the one being a good boy for me."

Derek gives a small smile at the praise. Stiles places his hands in Derek's ass. "If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

"Yes, sir." 

Stiles slaps Derek's ass. It bounces beautifully and turns red for a second. Stiles slaps Derek's other cheek. He keeps the pattern until he hears Derek murmur out a "Stop, please," He does so immediately. Derek's body is flat on the bed.

He goes around to face Derek. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Derek hands are in fists. "I-I liked it then I didn't, sir."

Stiles runs a hand on Derek's forearm. "Hey, that's okay. I won't spank you anymore." He kisses Derek's knuckles. "Thank you for telling me. I know you like to just take whatever people give you and I hate when you do because whatever they give you is really shitty and you've been through enough." Both men are fighting back tears. "Honestly, you deserve to feel good and I wanna do that for you. Can I?"

"Yes, please, sir." Stiles kisses Derek's knuckles again. He heads back around to Derek's ass.

"Lift your hips for me again." Derek presents himself to Stiles. "Fucking fuck, Der. So perfect." Stiles licks and sucks at a cheek and Derek fists the sheets.

He does the same to the other cheek. He thumbs at Derek's hole. There's a very light dusting of hair back here. Stiles licks from the top of Derek's crack to where his taint begins and back up. Derek is writhing beneath Stiles and beginning to sweat.

"Fuck, sir, don't stop please." He begs.

Stiles doesn't respond but instead starts trying to tongue fuck Derek. The slurping sounds fill the room along with Derek's moans and groans. Stiles slides in one finger, not stopping until it's buried in Derek's ass. He doesn't move, so Derek can get used to it. He slurps and licks around his finger to loosen Derek up more.

"More, sir." Derek grits out.

Stiles tests out a second finger but there's too much resistance.

"Sir, I need-need more"

"I know Der but it's still too tight. I don't wanna hurt you baby." Stiles explains. Stiles goes back to licking Derek's hole.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, there's enough saliva for Stiles to put another finger in. Derek sounds like someone's punched him in the gut. 

"Yeeeeessss," he drawls. He starts to fuck himself on Stiles tongue and fingers. Stiles grabs the meat of Derek's ass with his free hand. Fuck, there's so much ass. Stiles slips a third finger in Derek and both men still.

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, sir. Just don't wanna come yet."

"Why not, Der?"

"You didn't say I could," Derek flushes with embarrassment.

"Fuck, you're perfect Derek," Stiles reaches around Derek to twist a pert nipple. Derek throws his head back, back arching even more.

"Fuck!" He fucks himself on Stiles' fingers again. Stiles curls his fingers, finding Derek's prostate. The moan Derek releases is positively sinful. Stiles meets Derek's thrusts, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves every time.

"You close, Der?" Stiles' voice sounds deeper and sex drunk. That's totally a thing.

"M'so close, sir. Can I come, sir? Please, please,"

"Yeah, Der, fuck, come for me,"

Derek practically yells Stiles' name as he shoots, untouched, all over Stiles' bed. He takes a while to find his way through the fog in his mind. When he comes down, he notices that both of them are clean and he's being spooned.

"You didn't come?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it. Just blow me when I wake up or something." He murmurs, half asleep already.

When Stiles wakes up Derek isn't blowing him, he's fucking riding him. Derek's ass is as tight and hot as Stiles thought it'd be. Derek's set a punishing pace and Stiles can feel his cock nudge Derek's prostate. Stiles comes inside Derek and Derek comes so hard he hits Stiles on the chin.


	5. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at 4 am so mistakes are mine.

It's friday as Stiles is just getting out of school when he gets a text.

From UNKNOWN NUMBER: meet me at my house at 8

To UNKNOWN NUMBER: who's this and how'd you get this number?

From UNKNOWN NUMBER: It's Danny.

Well that explains how he got his number.

To Danny: I'll be there.

He doesn't get a text back.  
~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~  
Stiles arrives at Danny's house at 8 on the dot. He knocks on the door and waits. Seconds later he hears footsteps coming down some stairs. Danny opens up the door and he's in a black tank top/undershirt and some light gray joggers. Stiles hopes he isn't drooling.

"Come inside," Danny smirks. He flashes those goddamn dimples and stiles is sure he's drooling now.

Stiles looks around the house. Danny's parents aren't as well off as Jackson's but they make enough money. Stiles turns around and Danny's lips are on his. Danny tastes like warmth and spice. Stiles cradles Danny's face as Danny's hands grab Stiles' ass through his jeans. The two part only for a moment before Danny drags Stiles up to his room.  
Stiles just stands there for a minute while Danny closes the door.

"Don't worry." Danny says. "My parents won't be home till Sunday." Stiles grins mischievously.

He pushes Danny against the door and begins to suck a nasty hickey into Danny's perfectly tan neck. Danny reaches back to grope Stiles' ass again. Stiles turns Danny around to take his shirt off then strips his own shirt off. Danny starts sucking on Stiles' nipple, swirling his tongue and pulling with his teeth.  
Stiles moans softly while directing Danny to his other nipple. 

Somehow they make it to the bed without injury. Danny's pulled Stiles' jeans and boxer briefs down past his knees; his joggers pulled down just past that perfect ass. They're just kissing, quick kisses turning into something more. Stiles' hands are on Danny's waist, his thumbs stroking the skin. Danny finds his way down to Stiles' chest where he tweaks a nipple with one hand while pulling the other with his teeth again. Stiles moans loudly. He's got one hand in Danny's hair, pulling slightly.

He pulls Danny's head back enough to look him in the eye.

"Strip, then get on your back." Danny smirks again before stealing a kiss. He does as he's told. He's slowly stroking himself to full hardness while watching Stiles undress. All that lickable, pale skin and those kissable moles.  
Stiles joins him, batting his hand away so he can wrap his mouth around Danny's cock. He takes him quickly down to the root. Danny's quickly got a white-knuckled grip on his sheets.

"F-f-fuuck, Stiles,"

Stiles bobs his head up and down mercilessly. He hollows his cheeks expertly. Usually Danny can last longer, but Stiles' fucking mouth is heaven.

"M'gonna come." Stiles pulls out Danny's cock, stroking it slowly. His spit lets him stroke smoothly. 

"Go ahead, but you're gonna be coming more than once tonight. Just so you know." His grip gets tighter and faster. Danny's face is flushed as he feels his orgasm arriving fast.

"Stiiiiles!" He comes hits his defined-as-fuck abs and a little hits his pecs. Stiles keeps stroking him as he licks Danny's come off him. Danny's shuddering as he watches that pink tongue dance across his abs and chest. Stiles stops stroking Danny and sucks hard on a nipple. Danny's legs wrap around Stiles, one hand in Stiles' hair and the other on the back of his neck.

"St-stiles..."

"Yes, baby, what do you need?"

"Eat me out. Please?"

Stiles captures Danny's lips, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. "Of course, baby." He licks the outline of Danny's lips. "Hold your legs up." Stiles leans back to watch Danny hold his legs at the knees. He pushes his legs back further till his feet hit the wall. Danny's as exposed he can be. Stiles hold his ass so he can get in Danny as much as he can

Danny's hole is dark with a little hair. Stiles looks Danny in his eyes as he gently flattens his tongue against Danny's entrance. He holds it there as Danny's swears under his breath. Stiles chastely kisses Danny's ass before licking one side of his hole. He licks the other. Danny can feel Stiles' cock nudge him in the back. Danny's own cock is hard again, leaking a little pre-come on his stomach. Stiles takes one of Danny's balls in his mouth, licking and coating it in spit. Danny's eyes flutter as Stiles takes the other one in his mouth. Danny almost comes when Stiles takes both in his mouth.

Stiles slaps Danny's ass as he tells him "Get on your knees and hold yourself open, goddammit."

Danny spreads his cheeks apart as Stiles licks and slurps and sucks at his hole. Danny's breathing hard as he fights off his orgasm but loses as Stiles bites the meat of his ass. He comes hard into his sheets, mouth open in a silent o. Stiles spits into Danny's spit-soaked hole. He runs his saliva around as he presses two long fingers inside. If Danny didn't just come, he would've right there.

Stiles pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers. Danny's moans fill the room as Stiles adds a third finger. Stiles spits in Danny's hole to make it hurt less. He rubs a hand against Danny's side.

"So fucking good for me, Danny." He praises. "Fuck I wanna wreck your hole, baby."

"D-do it. Please. Wreck me." Danny begs.

Stiles takes his fingers out much to Danny's protests. Stiles ignores them so he can put his whole tongue inside Danny. Danny feels like he might break his fingers with how hard he's gripping his sheets. Stiles wiggles his tongue while inside Danny and adds a finger which triggers Danny's third orgasm. It's dry but still feels amazing.

"I can't, stiles. I can't." He's sweaty and his room smells like sex and testosterone.

Stiles takes his tongue out. "Fuck Danny. You taste so good. A few more minutes and I'll stop, okay?" He kisses up and Danny's spine. 

He puts two fingers back in, spitting on Danny's stretched hole. He adds a third. "This is gonna hurt so be ready."

Danny nods, mouth open. He moans at the feeling of being so full. His moan turns into an almost scream as Stiles adds his two remaining fingers. Stiles has his whole fist in Danny and it feels fucking amazing. Danny didn't realize how fucking good this would feel. Stiles holds still, letting Danny get accustomed to the feeling before he starts moving. Danny's starts screaming in pleasure. His eyes roll into the back of his head. He can't take anymore.

"Stop please. It hurts. I can't," he begs Stiles. Stiles slowly takes his fist out and begins stroking himself quickly. His orgasm hits him and he comes into Danny's stretched hole with loud grunts and some version of Danny's name on his lips. Danny feels Stiles come in him. Hot, wet stripes cover his hole and ass. 

Stiles collapses on Danny who, with strength he didn't know he had, arranged them so Danny's back is against Stiles' surprisingly defined chest. Fuck getting clean right now. Sleep is more important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't use just spit as lube for fisting. be smart and use lots of lube. also stretching yourself before hand will help.


	6. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at 4-5am bc that's apparently when I'm most inspired.

A couple Fridays after a weekend with his face in Danny's ass, Stiles comes home to find Peter Hale laying in his bed. Not only laying in his bed, but wearing only a pair of black briefs. Stiles flicks Peter on the nose.

"Hey, douchebag. Get up and get out." Peter grumbles and pulls Stiles down to cuddle. "Um, what the hell, dude?" Peter just holds him tighter. Whatever. Just because Peter's hot and nearly naked, Stiles toes his shoes off and takes a nap.  
Stiles wakes up alone several hours later with a note on his nightstand.

In fancy cursive writing the note reads "Meet me at my apartment tomorrow at noon. Eat plenty of food and drink plenty of water, you spoiled brat." On the back is an address which stiles immediately googles. Peter lives in the nicer part of town which isn't saying much.  
~~~~the next day~~~~  
Stiles gets up around ten am, the same time his dad leaves for work. He eats a few bowls of cereal and some eggs with bacon. He drinks a couple glasses of water before heading out to Peter's apartment. Stiles taps out a quick message to Peter 

To DOUCHEWOLF: im here.

From DOUCHEWOLF: okay. apartment number 25.

Stiles gets in the elevator which heads up to the fourth floor. He finds apartment number 25, but doesn't get to knock. He raises his hand but the door opens and he's pulled in. Maybe he screams, maybe he doesn't.

His back is pressed against a wall as Peter begins to sniff at his neck.

"Fuck you smell good." Peter licks a stripe up Stiles' neck which turns him on more than it should. "I could smell you on everyone. Scott, Isaac, Jackson of all people, my nephew, and Danny. You little whore." Peter's rubbing Stiles through his joggers, his very noticeable hardon tenting the pants. Peter's, again, in just briefs.

"Peter," he pants.

"Thought you were so good at eating ass, didn't you?" Stiles hopes the question is rhetorical because he doesn't think he can actually answer right now. "I'll show you how to eat ass." Peter picks Stiles up like nothing. Stiles begins to suck at Peter's neck, moaning softly as Peter kneads Stiles' ass.

Peter dumps stiles on the very soft bed. Stiles stretches and his shirt rides up which reveals that perfect trail of hair that leads to his cock. Peter pushes the shirt up to lick at the hair. He sucks a hickey on both sides while pulling Stiles' pants down to his knees. Peter ignores Stiles' throbbing cock to lap at his balls and taint. He does rub his thumb over Stiles' pisslit to pump some pre-come out.

"Too many clothes," Stiles says while trying to take his shirt off.

"I got you, baby." Peter throws Stiles shirt to one side and does the same to his joggers and socks and shoes.

Stiles is panting on the bed as Peter takes his briefs off. Stiles makes grabby hands and Peter hands him his briefs. Stiles puts them on his face and inhaled deeply. His cock leaks a little more pre-come onto his happy trail. Peter is kissing up one of Stiles' thighs while Stiles seems content to sniff Peter's briefs.

The kisses trail up his thigh, to his balls, to the head of his cock, on each almost ab, stiles nipples are bitten, his moan muffled slightly, Peter bites Stiles on his neck which earns a slightly louder moan. Peter takes the briefs and throws them somewhere. He really doesn't fucking care right now. Stiles looked bruised as fuck right now which makes Peter's cock even harder. 

Peter places a bruising kiss on Stiles' lips and Stiles threads his fingers through Peter's short hair. He pulls back slightly to whisper in Peter's ear.

"You gonna eat me out daddy or should I find someone else?" Stiles is flipped on his stomach in an instant. Peter rummages in his nightstand and pulls out some black fabric and something else he hides from Stiles. He ties Stiles' hands behind his back.

"It's silk so if you need to get out, you can do it yourself. Is it tight enough?"

Stiles tests the fabric out. "It's good. Now hurry daddy." Stiles pushes his ass out so he's presenting Peter with his ass.

Peter wastes no time and licks at Stiles' hole. He spreads the pale cheeks before slapping one. It turns a pretty pink color and flushes as Stiles moans.

"More daddy. Please,"

Peter alternates smacking each cheek. Stiles' whole body is flushed and Peter neglected cock is leaking. Peter's tongue never lets up. He goes from furiously eating Stiles out like it's his last meal to languidly lapping at Stiles' perfect hole. Peter teases the hole with a finger, just rubbing until Stiles start pushing back.

"You want my fingers, baby?" 

Stiles nods. "Yes daddy. Please finger me."

"You're just a slut, aren't you baby?" Peter pushes his finger in. "You'd take anybody's fingers or cock, wouldn't you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Only your cock daddy."

Peter pushes another finger in, despite Stiles not being ready. Stiles' mouth is open in a breathy groan. Peter licks and spits on stiles hole for a bit. His fingers find Stiles' sweet spot, pushing hard. Stiles' answering moan is loud and Peter wants to record it and set it as his ringtone. He abuses that spot a couple more times. Stiles pushes back, not used to not having control of his hands.

Peter takes his fingers out. "No, no, put them back." Stiles is almost in tears.

Peter rubs a hand over Stiles' back. "It's okay baby. I'll make you feel good."

Something hard is pressed against Stiles' hole. It's not Peter's cock; it feels plastic. Stiles can feel fresh spit on his hole as Peter thrusts the object in him. "Not enough," he murmurs.

Then Peter turns it on. There are steady pulses against his prostate which bring Stiles closer and closer to coming. Peter switches between abusing Stiles' prostate and teasing and Stiles doesn't know which is worse.

"M'close daddy."

Peter whispers in Stiles' ear as he turn the vibrator to the next setting. "Come for daddy."  
And Stiles makes sure Peter's neighbors know his name. 

Peter turns Stiles around so Stiles is face level with his cock. He leans down to roughly kiss Stiles mumbling soft praises between each kiss. He teases Stiles with his cock. Stiles tongues the tip, licking at the pisslit. Peter shoves his cock into Stiles' mouth who begins to gag. Peter pulls out for a second, long enough for Stiles to catch his breath. Peter pushes back in and Stiles coats his cock in spit.  
He hollows his cheeks as Peter thrusts brutally into his mouth, pulling on Stiles' hair to deepen his thrusts. Stiles has tears leaking out and his cock is hard again. He feels himself leaking where his cock's trapped between his stomach and the sheets.

"M'gonna come all over your pretty face." Peter strokes himself off. The spit and pre-come make it too easy. Stiles pushes him closer towards orgasm as he tongues Peter's cock head. "Fuckfuckfuck," Peter grunts.

Stiles breaks the makeshift silk restraints to grab Peter's hips and puts his cock back in his mouth. Peter shoots rope after rope of hot come down Stiles' throat. Stiles keeps sucking even after Peter is done coming. Peter shakes and twitches as Stiles cleans his cock off.

They're both sweaty and spent as Stiles gets dressed. Peter's eyes never leave that perfect ass or those pink lips. Stiles sees himself out and peter decides to make some coffee. He looks for his briefs he haphazardly threw somewhere, but he can't seem to find him. Then it hits him. A smile spreads on his face as taps out a text.

To DADDY'S BRAT: do you have my underwear?

From DADDY'S BRAT: yeah but don't worry. I left mine there. I know you're a huge perv but so am I apparently.

Peter does find Stiles' underwear under his bed. How he missed the red pair of panties will forever elude him. He sends Stiles a picture of him with the panties on his face then a video of him jerking off onto them.

From DADDY'S BRAT: fuck you I almost crashed!

To DADDY'S BRAT: you shouldn't be texting and driving. I'll have to spank you next time.

From DADDY'S BRAT: promise, daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for this fic....or is it?
> 
> thank you for reading. leave a comment or kudo if you want.
> 
> also Peter's name for Stiles in his phone was always "daddy's brat" fyi.


End file.
